1. Field of the Invention
The instrument case of the present invention relates to a device for securement to a pressure gauge carried from a sensing hose leading from a scuba diver's regulator and which removably mounts a depth gauge for viewing during an underwater dive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore it has been common practice for an underwater diver, such as a scuba diver, to carry air tanks from his back and such tanks normally have a regulator mounted thereon with a hose extending therefrom to have a pressure gauge carried from the end thereof whereby the diver can monitor the pressure in the tanks during his dive. Other instruments, such as depth gauges, watches, compasses and decompression computers are normally carried separately from the depth gauge and considerable time is consumed in strapping or otherwise attaching such instruments to the person of the diver prior to a dive. The inconvenience of donning all such instruments separately for each dive is particularly irritating to professional divers who make frequent dives, thus resulting in consumption of considerable time in securing all the various instruments to his person for each dive.